Kind Gestures
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Five times Rey has helped Poe out and the one time he helped her. Damerey friendship.
1. BB-8

**I've been wanting to do a "Five Times..." fanfic, and I've been in a Damerey mood lately. And if they don't become canon, then I'll be disappointed, but it was fun while it lasted.**

**This first chapter takes place towards the end of TFA.**

With their plan of attack in place, the dozen fighter pilots jumped to hyperspace towards Starkiller Base. Poe leaned back and sighed. "So, Beebee-Ate, what happened after we got seperated?"

_"Well, I wandered around all night and most of the next day, then I was captured in a net by a Teedo."_ Beebee-Ate said in his own language. _"That's when Rey found me. She chased the Teedo off, freed me, fixed my antennae, and let me stay with her until you came back."_

"Aww, that's nice of her." Poe replied.

_"Yeah. We went to Niima the next morning. This junk boss, Unkar Plutt wanted to buy me, but Rey refused to sell me."_ Beebee-Ate continued. _"But, Unkar sent thugs after us, anyway. Rey fought them off. That's when we met Finn. He was wearing your jacket. I thought he had attacked you and stole your jacket. I told Rey, and she charged after Finn and chased him until she managed to knock him down. He told us that he saved you, then you guys escaped then crash-landed and that you didn't make it."_

"Oh. Buddy, I'm sorry." Poe said sincerely.

_"It's okay. So then the First Order found us and we escaped on the Millenium Falcon."_ Beebee-Ate continued._ "We ran into Han and Chewie, then flew to Maz's Castle on Takodana. I...probably should not have gone into the castle. I was spotted by a First Order operative."_

"Yeah, that would have been a better idea." Poe agreed. "But you were also spotted by a Resistance droid. If you weren't, who knows how long it would have taken us to find you?"

_"Still...I followed Rey into the forest and the First Order spotted us. She distracted them long enough for me to escape, but..."_ Beebee-Ate went quiet.

"That's when she was kidnapped." Poe finished, nodding slowly.

_"It's all my fault."_ Beebee-Ate beeped sadly. _"If I hadn't followed her, she would not have been kidnapped."_

"Hey, don't blame yourself. You didn't know what was going to happen." Poe replied. He sighed heavily. "If anything, I should have buried it in the sand somewhere, ran off with you to hide until they left, then came back for it."

_"You had to be a hero."_ Beebee-Ate chirped dryly.

Poe laughed softly. "I was raised by Rebellion heroes. What'd you expect?"

_"We have to save Rey."_ Beebee-Ate said.

"We will." Poe promised. "I can't wait to meet her. She sounds amazing."

_"She is."_ Beebee-Ate replied.

Poe was eternally grateful that Rey was the first person Beebee-Ate ran into on that lawless junkyard. He couldn't believe that someone from that planet would be kind and generous enough to go to such great lengths to protect a droid she just met.

XX

After Starkiller Base was destroyed and the map to Luke was completed, Rey and Poe finally met after an awkward hug.

"Beebee-Ate told me so much about you." Poe said. "Thank you so much for helping him. I really appreciate it."

Rey smiled and nodded. "You're welcome."

"I'm also sorry you were put in danger because of this whole mess with the map and the First Order." Poe said sincerely.

Rey shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I mean there are a few events I would rather not have gone through, but for the most part it was the most fun I've had in years."

Poe laughed softly. "I'm glad."


	2. Crait

**This takes place after The Last Jedi.**

Poe had just about lost all hope. They were trapped at the end of the cave with the First Order closing in on them. Then the rocks suddenly gave way and parted. Poe stared in amazement at Rey stood a few feet from the cave arm extended and fingers outstretched, the rocks floating in midair.

Once the Millenium Falcon jumped to hyperspace, Poe reintroduced himself to Rey.

"Rey, you continue to amaze me." Poe said, smiling.

Rey shrugged. "All I did was lift some rocks."

"It was more than that. You gave us all hope." Poe replied. "I- we all really appreciate what you did. We are in your debt."

"You're welcome. I'll keep that in mind."

**Ugghh! Sorry this is so short. Next one will be longer, I promise!**


	3. Nightmare

_Poe woke up to find himself strapped to a chair. He gasped in horror as he realized he was in the First Order's stronghold again. He struggled against his restraints to no avail. _

_"Comfortable?" Hux walked in and chuckled. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you back on the torture rack, Dameron."_

_Poe glared at Hux. "I don't care what you do to me, you bastard. I'm not telling you anything."_

_"I know. That's why we also captured your little droid." Hux stood aside and gestured to two stormtroopers who were carrying BB-8. Poe's eyes widened in terror and he shook his head. Hux turned to the troopers. "Download his memory banks and wipe it clean."_

_"No! No! BB-8!" Poe cried. The troopers carried him off. Poe's heart started beating fast and he started breathing heavily. He heard screams of agony from somewhere above him. "Finn?!"_

_"Ah, yes, we've also captured your friends." Hux said smirking evilly. "They too will break soon enough."_

_"You bastard!" Poe screamed as Hux left the room._

_A few minutes later, Kylo Ren entered. "I've already extracted what I needed from your friends. Now it's your turn."_

_Poe grunted as Kylo raised his hand. "No. No."_

_"Poe? Poe, wake up."_

"No. No." Poe muttered in his sleep.

Rey gently shook Poe awake. "Hey. You're having a nightmare."

Poe opened his eyes, sat up and pulled Rey into a hug.

Rey grunted in surprise and hugged back. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare."

"It was awful." Poe said, his voice shaking.

"I know."

"They told me I couldn't fly anymore." Poe lied.

Rey pulled away in confusion. "What?"

"I had gotten into an accident so bad, the med droid told me I couldn't fly anymore." Poe replied.

Rey shook her head. "Poe, come on. You did not dream about that. I can sense your feelings and emotions, remember?"

Poe sighed and slumped back. "Okay, fine. I dreamt that I was back on the First Order torture rack."

"Oh." Rey said. "Don't worry. That won't happen again."

"I hope not." Poe replied. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this."

"That you had a nightmare?" Rey asked.

"I don't want anyone thinking I'm weak or pathetic..." Poe admitted.

Rey scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. "So this is about your ego."

"Well...kind of." Poe replied.

Rey laughed. "Okay, your secret's safe with me. Galaxy forbid you to have nightmares."

"Thanks. Knew you'd understand." Poe patted Rey's shoulder.

"You're welcome."


	4. Abandoned? Hell, no!

**Fair warning: this might have some OOC moments and a bit of silliness. Basically Hux runs into the Sequel Trio while on a mission and taunts them. Rey is set off.**

Maz's castle on Takodana was under reconstruction. The pirate "queen" didn't want to let go of the castle she's run for so long. Poe, Rey, and Finn paid her a visit to check it out.

"Good to see you three again." Maz greeted them. "You all seem content with your lives."

"We are." Poe nodded and smiled.

"Where's Chewie?" Maz asked.

"His home planet." Rey replied. "His son is getting married."

"Oh. I wish he invited me. I could have been his plus-one." Maz shrugged. "Oh well."

"So, how long before it's finished?" Finn asked.

"About six months." Maz replied. "You're all invited to the grand reopening, by the way. Tell Chewie, Waroo, and Waroo's new wife they're all invited, too."

"We will." Rey promised. "It's good to see you again, Maz."

"It's great to see you, too." Maz replied.

XX

The trio left and took a walk through the woods.

"Well, well, well." The trio stopped and turned around to see Hux standing before them. "If it isn't the rebel scum."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the First Order scum." Poe shot back. "What are you doing here, Hugs?"

"I'm here on business, not that it's any of yours." Hux replied.

"You gonna blow this kriffing planet up, too?" Poe asked.

"Nice. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Hux asked. He chuckled. "Oh, wait...you don't have one, do you?"

"Neither do you, I hear." Poe replied. "Didn't she die in the kitchen or something?"

A smile slowly formed on Hux's lips. "Yes, but...at least I spent a lot of time with her. Too bad you can't say the same."

"Watch it." Poe said warningly.

"I have to wonder why she had a child if all she wanted to do was fight in the Rebellion." Hux commented. "Face it. She abandoned you."

Poe was about to retort when Hux all of a sudden was lifted up off the ground, grabbing at his throat. Poe turned to see Rey, who was force-choking Hux and looking extremely pissed off.

"You listen to me, you kriffing piece of shit." Rey said through gritted teeth.

"Rey!" Poe exclaimed in surprise.

Rey ignored him and continued. "Poe's mother and his father were war heroes. They fought against the Empire to make the galaxy a better didn't abandon him. My parents on the other hand left me on Jakku and sold me for drinking money. _That_ is abandonment." She released Hux, who fell to the ground unconscious.

Poe chuckled slightly. "Wow, remind me to never get on your bad side. Thanks, but you really didn't have to do that."

Rey shrugged. "I wanted to. You didn't deserve that."

Poe smiled, then turned towards Hux. "Well, I'll tell you one thing: Hugs certainly deserved _that_."

They both laughed.


End file.
